1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diffusively reflective film, a method of manufacturing the diffusively reflective film, a light guiding module, a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same, and more particularly to the diffusively reflective film that is bendable, a method of manufacturing the diffusively reflective film, a light guiding module, a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image via liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal controlling part and a light providing part. The liquid crystal controlling part controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules so as to display an image. The light providing part provides the liquid crystal controlling part with a light.
The light providing part influences a display quality. When a uniformity of light luminance is lowered, the display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus is deteriorated, regardless of the liquid crystal controlling part.
A general light providing part includes a lamp, a light guide plate, optical sheets and a light reflection plate.
The lamp generates light that is applied to the liquid crystal controlling part. A light emitting diode (LED) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) may be used as the lamp.
The light guide plate has a plate-shape or a wedge-shape. The light guide plate transforms a one-dimensional light into a two-dimensional light.
The optical sheets enhance a luminance uniformity of light that exits from the light guide plate. The optical sheets may include a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, etc.
The reflection plate reflects light leaked from the light guide plate toward the light guide plate again.
An Enhanced Specular Reflection film (ESR film: trade mark of 3M) is mainly used as a reflection plate. The enhanced specular reflection film is lightweight, thin and has a high reflectivity. However, the enhanced specular reflection film is broken, when the enhanced specular reflection film is bent to form an angle above about 90°.
Recently, the reflection plate covers the light guide plate's face except for a light exiting face of the light guide plate so as to enhance the luminance of the light.
Thus, in order to cover the faces of the light guide plate with the enhanced specular reflection film, the enhanced specular reflection films corresponding to each face of the light guiding plate are cut out and attached on each face of the light guiding plate. That is because the enhanced specular reflection film is broken, when the specular reflection film is bent to form an angle that is above about 90°.
Thus, productivity decreases and a cost of manufacturing increases.